Beauty and the Bulldog
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Roz hated Bulldog. She hated Frasier for warning her about Bulldog. She hated that she had a weak spot for the man who turned her stomach...in more ways than one, apparently. And she hated herself for letting any man, especially Bulldog, get so close to her. And she hated the fact that she was going to have another child.
1. Chapter 1

One morning, not that different than her usual Saturday mornings, Roz woke up, not alone. As of the past two years, it had normally been Alice sharing Roz's bed, but she'd went to spend the night with Daphne (an angel for keeping her without pay!), so Roz had spent her friday night getting ready for a much anticipated date.

The man's name was Joe, an accountant, extremely attractive, witty, charming. Roz knew she would be the envy of every woman in the restaurant that night, being seen with such an Adonis.

but as always, things seldom went according to plans.

Roz rubbed her eyes, trying to put together the night's events. Due to a bit of an alcohol-induced haze, she wasn't quite her usual witty self at that time of the morning.

She was in her bed all right, but there were no signs of Joe.

That was right- Joe had totally blown her off. She only learned she'd been given the brush off when arriving at the restaurant, and seeing Joe making out with another woman. Some blonde, young bimbo. It was always a blonde, Roz had sighed bitterly.

But seeing as she couldn't very well return so early to pick up Alice, for fear of her having to explain to Daphne, or worse, Frasier, that she'd been unceremoniously dumped, Roz decided to head to a bar. The Sure Thing. If any night ever called for a quick pick me up, in either the form of a strong drink, a cute stranger, or preferably both, this was it.

And then, as Roz surveyed her bedroom, seeing a sport-logoed polo shirt, she realized that things had went horribly, horribly awry.

"Morning sunshine. " the words belonged to a very familar voice, as did the 'barking of a dog that followed that greeting.

Roz stared at her guest in disbelief...yes, once again, she'd let her gaurd down...and standing in front of her carrying a surprisingly pleasantly aromaed tray of breakfast, was none other than Bob "Bulldog" Briscoe.

Yes, that Bulldog. The one whom made her skin crawl. The one who treated women like sex objects, the one who unrelentlessly hit on her every chance he get, the coworker who just got on her every nerve..the same Bulldog she'd shared a night of sex with was now bringing her breakfast in bed.

God how did her life turn out like this?

the sad thing was, as of the past few months, Bulldog had been spending an awful lot of time at Roz's apartment. And an even more unsettling amount of time in her bed.

She hated Bulldog, she hated herself for giving in to him so easily, and so often. She hated Frasier whom she'd once let slip the status of her relationship with Bulldog, and he always chastised her for giving in to his advances.

Right now she hated every damn thing in the world. Even the smell of his breakfast...although Roz did have to admit that he was a surprisingly good cook, turned her stomach. She hated the sight of that damn Bulldog staring at her, smiling like an idiot with a rose in his teeth, while carrying a tray of food for two, coffee included.

And suddenly she hated, hated, hated the smell of that breakfast. So much so that she ran to the bathroom, shutting the door, and threw up.

She wasn't even finished when to her shock, she felt Bulldog's hand pulling her hair back while his other hand gently patted her nape of her neck.

"Stop.."

she couldn't even yell at him, and she would have hated herself for that, if she wasn't so terribly, terribly sick.

and if that morning was awful, little did she know just how much she would hate herself in a few weeks, when she got a call from her doctor. A call that had shocked her, once before, when she'd learned she had been expecting little Alice.

Of course Roz loved her daughter, it had been that Roz had never imagined herself a single mother.

One child, one unexpected blessing, would be all right, Roz had told herself. She could deal with one kid.

But as she began to process the words from her doctor, that she, Roz Doyle, was indeed pregnant once again...several terrifying thoughts came to her mind.

Had she become immune to birth control somehow? Could it be that Roz would have to give up sex permantantly?

As much as that thought scared her, it was the realization of things to come that scared the living daylights out of Roz, more than anything, anything in her life ever had.

Roz Doyle was now pregnant, and worse than that... she was pregnant with Bulldog's child.

As much as Bulldog played up the 'carefree bachelor' role, Roz knew that Bulldog was quite good with her little Alice, who did seem to love him in her own toddler way.

Getting rid of Rick, Alice's father had been relatively easy.

But something told Roz that beneath Bulldog's rough exterior, lay a man who wouldn't walk away from his child so easily.

18 more years of parenting, of sacrificing, of learning to balance her personal, work and home life...

and 18 years of Bulldog Briscoe.

Why didn't Frasier stop her. Of course he had warned Roz, which made things all the worse.

She couldn't tell Frasier, and she sure as hell couldn't tell her mother.

Not to mention her stupid sisters.

For some strange reason, Roz knew there was one person in the world whom she could share her news with, whom she should share her news with...and in a weird way, whom she wanted to, ever so slightly share her news with.

And, out of the blue, as if he had a sensor alerting himself to Roz's every moment of self doubt and vulnurability, Bulldog was at her home.

It would be a mistake to even open the door. It would be catastrophic if she were to reveal to him that she was pregnant, that it was his baby.

She hated Bulldog, of course.

But it was through her tears that she opened her door, and she knew that even just a little bit, she also needed him very, very much.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Roz sat nervously at Cafe Nervosa, waiting for Frasier to arrive. He was pretty grumpy about meeting her, as he'd scheduled a squash game with Niles (those two did more together than any married couple Roz had ever known!). But in her emotional state, Frasier calmed down and told her he'd be there in twenty minutes.

And twenty minutes later, on the dot, Frasier was there. She gave him a hard time, but in times like this when she had no one to turn to, she knew despite fussiness, Frasier could be counted on to pull through for her. She stood up, and she didn't have to say a word. She'd been crying and Frasier could tell, so without a judgemental word, he pulled her close to him and gave her a hug that seemed to go on forever.

"I'm sorry, Frasier," Roz sniffed. "I didn't have anyone else to talk to.."

He held her chair for her, and then ordered a couple of coffees from the barista, and sat down. "It's okay, Roz. You know I care. I would do anything for you, I hope you know that by now."

She sniffed and smiled through her tears. "Oh, Frasier, what am I going to do?"

"Well, my dry cleaner offers me a discount, if you want to pay for the tear stains on my new Italian suit.."

"Oh, stuff it!"

Their eyes met, and Roz's shocked look turned into a burst of laughter, and she was joined in laughing by Frasier.

"Roz, honey,what is going on with you? You look a proper mess. Your hair looks, well, unclean, and aren't those the clothes you wore to work yesterdday? I've only seen you look so disheavled when you told me you were pregnant..."

She stared at him, and a slow realization came across his face. "Oh, dear God! You're pregnant!" he declared, and the barista who had arrived with their coffees gave them a curious look.

"It's not, well, I don't know, I'm just supposing by the look..oh, why am I explaining any of this to you? Off you go," Frasier waved the server off with a hand wave, and turned his attentions to Roz. "you're pregnant?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, not to the outsider, but I did notice your pants were revealing a bit of a budge last week. I didn't want to say anything.."

"I'm not that far along, Frasier," Roz scowled at him, and he sank into his chair, embarrassed.

"Roz..you've been complaining about your love life, do you know who.."

"Of course i know who the father is!" Roz hissed.

Frasier nodded. "I'm sorry. Of course you do."

She said nothing.

"Well?" he demanded. "Who is it? an architect in Cairo?" he smiled, and even Roz had to smile back, at the memory of the story she'd told Frasier once she'd learned she was pregnant.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe Frasier would be supportive, maybe he wouldn't judge her.

"Who is the lucky lad? Noel Schemsky?" Frasier laughed.

Roz wadded up her napkin. "You're sick, you know that?"

"Well, you did say it had been a dry spell. Apparently not that much of a dry spell. No, that's not what I mean. Not that I meant anything. I only thought you'd been staying home with Alice, not sleeping with men. Not saying you shouldn't be sleeping with men, but apparently you have been..."

"Wow, Frasier, you're so eloquent, its no wonder your ratings are so freaking high right now!" Roz blasted him back.

"I'm sorry, Roz! I'm just caught off by this piece of news. You are pregnant.." he asked, his voice softening.

She nodded.

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad. Alice is certainly a delight," He smiled and that comforted her.

"She is, isn't she?"

"She certainly is well behaved, unless she is throwing up in my bmw," he commented.

Roz stared.

"I was joking, Roz, relax." he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Roz, you are resillient. A survivor. And you happen to be somene whom i love, and count on both in my profession as a friend."

Roz smiled. Maybe she was wrong about Frasier. Sure, he was a snob, fussy, critical. but certainly he wouldnt turn his back on her know. I love you, Frasier."

He reached over and took her hand. "Of course i love you. this is a difficult time, and I am honored you chose to share your news with me. So, Roz,,who is the father..."

Just then a loud, familiar booming voice chimed in. "This stinks! This is total BS! Roz what you told me last night then you won't return my call.."

Frasier's eyerbrow raused and he stared at Roz. Bulldog!" he gasped. "Bulldog is the father!"

:Shut up, Frasier!"

Frasier stood, stared at Bulldog, and shook his head. :You, you..you cad! How dare you take advantage of sweet Roz and turn your back on in in her hour of need!"

"Wait, Doc.." Bulldog started.

:Frasier! Wait..:Roz started. but her best friend had stood up. "Roz, I expected more from you. I thought you had class. I thought you had standards! Obviously I was wrong!Bulldog is the worst possible person in the world you could have as a father to your child!" he shouted.

"Don't you think I know that?" Roz shouted back. "I should have known you would do this to me! You're a jerk.!

:And you are promiscous!"

"Hey dont talk to the woman I love like that!"Bulldog chimed in.

"Shut up Bulldog!" both Frasier and Roz yelled as they both stormed off.

The barista came over to Bulldog. :Can i bring you anything?" 

Bulldog sank down in the chair. "Yeah. bring me the love of my life and our baby. Can you do that?"

the barista looked at him strangely.

"ok. I'll have a black coffee.:

With that, Bulldog wiped away the tears he'd been fighting since Roz told him she was pregnant with his kid.

His kid. the idea should have repulsed Bulldog. But it was all he could think about.

the worst part was that he didnt hate the idea.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Roz started to take off walking, but given the typical Seattle rainy climate, it dawned on her that she certainly couldn't risk pneumonia. she had forgotten her umbrella in the cafe, but certainly wasn't ready to face Bulldog any time soon. so she ran to the curb, hoping to wave down a taxi. Not only did she lose her footing and step down off the curb into a giant mudpuddle, but a passing taxi drove by, splashing Roz with a fair amount of water in the process.

and all she could do was start to cry.

Yes she was going to blame the hormones. She wasn't normally prone to crying or other emotional outbursts- she kept her feelings well disguised by sarcasm, witty jokes, and making fun of others.

It was all a mask, of course. Deep down she was no different than any other girl who longed to meet the prince of her dreams, who would wisk her away to a lavish life of luxury, romance and a fairy tale ending.

She was a proper wreck, crying trying to brush off the mud splots off of her clothing, when she heard a way too familar sound.

"Arf Afr!"

She didn't even turn to look. "Go away, Bulldog."

"Look at you Roz..." he started to snicker.

"I said GO AWAY!"

"You're almost as wet as you were the last time we..."

"Shut up, Bulldog!" Roz turned to stare at him, intending to let him know she meant business.

"Come on, Roz...you know I'm joking. Have you lost your sense of humor along with your.."

"Frasier just told me I was getting fat. So if you dare say I've lost my weightline..." Roz threatened...

Bulldog wiped her matted hair from her face. "I was going to say if you lost your lunch. Last time I saw you there was some serious cookie tossing going on," he laughed, all the while helping her look more presentable.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" Roz still couldn't even look at him.

"I'm a total pig."

"Yeah," she nodded. "You are a pig!"

"I'm a jerk, too! Always treat women like objects, only thinking of myself..."

"And you're pretty bald," Roz started to smile in spite of herself.

"Hey," he rubbed his head self-consciously. "That was a low blow, even for you."

She looked at him, and realized what a ridiculous scene they must appear. "I have to go, Bulldog.. the sitter...I was only supposed to meet Frasier for coffee...well, that didn't go well. At least I won't have to pay my sitter for the full hour," Roz tried to laugh, but instead started to cry.

"Come on, Roz. Let's go back to your place..." Bulldog started to hug her but she slapped him.

"How can you even think about sex at a time like this? You're insane!"

"I was going to say I'll take you back to your place, where you can take a warm bath. I'll fix you a snack and take care of little Alice...God, Roz, you were the one brought up sex. now who's the horn dog?"

Their eyes met, and despite her total contempt for him, it was a tempting offer. And he was good with Alice.

"No tricks?" Roz looked at him, her eyes pleading for mercy because her pride would not allow herself to acknowledge to him just how grateful she was for his display of compassion.

"No tricks. You're going to get sick out here. My car's parked right down there. Come on.."

Roz felt another rain drop, and then out of the corner of her eye she saw Frasier's BMW start to pull up.

Frasier was yet another man she did not want to deal with. Not after what he said to her.

Oddly enough, Bulldog was the lesser of two evils.

So off she went, with Bulldog, who helped her into his car and away from Frasier Crane.

This was going to be all sorts of bad on every level, Bulldog was even smart enough to see that coming.

The radio station...boy, Gil would have a field day with this juicy bit of gossip.

And they drove off, leaving Frasier behind, even more upset that they deliberately left him behind.

And in a poetic turn of justice, a bus, bearing his image on the side of it, drove past Frasier and yes, splashed him with a huge puddle.

"My suit!" he wailed.

Inside the rearview mirror of Bulldog's car, Roz happened to catch that scene, as Bulldog had.

And they laughed. Despite the awkward situation they were in, despite the uncomfortable feelings of scare, loathing, self-loathing, worry about their future...

Roz and Bulldog shared a laugh.

tbc


End file.
